


There's No Place Like Home

by fadingxecho



Series: Doctor Who/Marvel 616 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, i wrote this while watching classic who for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingxecho/pseuds/fadingxecho
Summary: Laura ends up in different dimension- a dimension which happens to have the Doctor.
Relationships: The Doctor & Laura Kinney
Series: Doctor Who/Marvel 616 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	There's No Place Like Home

The waves had reared hundreds of feet into the air and then frozen solid in a single instant. Briefly she imagines the waves instantaneously thawing and being swallowed by the sea in the fallout, struggling to reach the surface. In a way, she’s already drowning. 

No matter how many times she changed her face, no matter what devastating blow she’d been dealt, Woman Wept was a constant. It was there to offer solitude and a place to ground herself. Center herself. It had been ages since she’d been here. She had thought she’d outgrown the need to escape to the frozen masterpiece that was Woman Wept. Yet, here she was, finding solace as she gazed upon the lamenting woman. 

She thinks back to when she had brought Rose here. That was the moment that established Woman Wept as a place of refuge. A place of peace. After Rose had gone, she’d returned to grieve. Back then, she’d thought Gallifrey had been destroyed, that there was nothing left but rubble. It was hundreds of years before she learned that Gallifrey had survived the Time War, frozen in a moment in time. Now, Gallifrey was gone once more. The Doctor grieves for her people again, only now she isn’t sure she can call them her people at all.

Hundreds of meters away, a blinding flash of golden light flared and then disappeared just as quickly as it came. All pondering thoughts about her identity… about who she really is… All the unanswered questions were immediately pushed to the back of her mind. She’d revisit it later. Maybe.

The Doctor dashed from her spot by the TARDIS to investigate. She was never one to deny her curiosity. Unconscious on the ice was a person. Humanoid. A bit difficult to determine species from the current state as the person was covered in various degrees of burns. Somehow, despite all the injuries, they were still breathing. The Doctor couldn’t decide whether surviving such an injury was a blessing or a curse… Whichever category the survival falls into, it was nothing short of miraculous.

Subjectively more astonishing was the rate that the burns were healing. The Doctor watched in amazement as scorched skin blistered over and a new, healthy layer of skin gradually replaced the burnt flesh. Within a matter of minutes the girl was already beginning to stir, the only reminders of her former state being tattered clothing and bloodstained skin. 

The girl’s eyes fluttered open, immediately growing alarmed by the unfamiliar setting and the stranger hovering over her. She forced herself to her feet, staggering a bit in the process before finding her footing. Immediately she put distance between herself and the Doctor.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor! What’s your name?” The Doctor beamed.

“Laura,” She answered warily. 

“Well, Laura, how did you get here?” The Doctor mused.  
“I don’t know,” Laura shrugged. “I don’t even know where here is.”

The Doctor nodded and began to pace, hands on her hips. “You’re on a planet called Woman Wept. There was a flash of light and then bam! There you were, covered in second and fourth degree burns,” She grimaced. “It’s a miracle that you survived… If new tissue didn’t regenerate as quickly as it did, you’d have died.”

Laura didn’t as much as blink at the mention of the extensive injuries she had only minutes ago, nor the fact that she was on an alien planet. “I have survived worse.” 

The Doctor ceased her pacing. Despite only knowing the girl for a brief period of time she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of worry. What injuries could possibly be worse than burns covering over 80% of her body? “Okay… Well, I could give you a lift home. If you want.”

Laura looked over the Doctor, trying to decide whether or not the woman before her could be trusted. “Okay,” She finally said.

“Brilliant!” The Doctor exclaimed with a grin. “Where and when are you from, then?”

If she was startled by the question of when she was from, she didn’t let it show. “Earth. 2013. You can drop me off in Miami.” 

“Alright. This way, then!” The Doctor walked off in the way she came, gesturing for Laura to follow. Reluctantly, Laura followed in suit.  
____________________________________

“This is the TARDIS,” The Doctor grinned, holding the door open for her and following in after her. Over the years of bringing non-Time Lords along in her travels she had observed and catalogued a wide variety of reactions, ranging from fear to amazement to disbelief. Never had she ever had a non-reaction from a non-Time Lord. It left her wondering if somehow she was familiar with transdimensional engineering. 

“Is there a place for me to shower and change?” Laura asked, gesturing to her tattered, bloody, and burned clothing.

“Oh. Yes! Of course!” The Doctor led Laura to the wardrobe room to pick out a change of clothing before directing her to a bathroom. Then she returned to the console room and impatiently waited for the girl to return.

____________________________________

When the girl padded into the console room about 30 minutes later the Doctor almost didn’t recognize her. Truthfully, the Doctor hadn’t catalogued her appearance before, either. She was almost a half foot shorter than the Doctor and had impeccable posture- her back was perfectly straight, her shoulders squared, and her head held high. She was slender yet muscular with black hair and green eyes. She was clad in all black.

“So, what date specifically am I dropping you off at?”

“December 19.”

“Alright,” The Doctor said. Within moments the TARDIS wheezed as it dematerialized and then promptly materialized again.

The girl stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the city street. She’d only walked a handful of steps before she froze in her tracks and sniffed the air. “Something’s wrong,” She immediately said. She scanned the surroundings and backed herself up against the TARDIS.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked, quickly walking to the girl's side. 

The girl’s eyes were wide as she scanned her surroundings. “It smells different,” the girl stated simply. The Doctor just stared at her. 

“What do you mean ‘smells different’?” She asked, completely baffled. Was that a figure of speech, or did she mean it literally?

“I do not know how to explain. I need to look around,” She said quietly and walked off. The Doctor sighed and walked after her. The Doctor wasn’t used to being the one trailing after others. Laura paused in front of a television in a store window that was reporting the news. She watched for several minutes- minutes that the Doctor occupied by pacing back and forth. 

“This is not right. There is nothing on the news about the Purifier attack yesterday. That would be on the news. Are you certain you have the right year?” The Doctor ceased her pacing and turned back to the girl whose wide eyes remained on the television.

“I’m sure,” The Doctor confirmed. She fumbled and took out her sonic screwdriver and did a quick scan to double check. She squinted at the results. “Yeah, definitely 2013. It’s December 19, too. I’ve never heard of Purifiers before... Could someone have covered up the attack?” The Doctor asked, scrambling to find an explanation. 

“The attack was public and police officers arrived on the scene. Multiple people were filming. It would have been all over social media,” She shook her head. “There is also no reason for it to be covered up. The Purifiers want the attention.”

It was the right date, the right year, and the right planet… The girl knew what she’s talking about. She was smart and capable. Seemingly sane, too. Yet, the Doctor had no knowledge of what a Purifier was, and it seemed neither did the news. 

Could it be possible that Laura had not only travelled through time and space, but between dimensions as well? It was impossible… Or it should be… Still, the Doctor found herself doing a precautionary scan- a scan that confirmed her suspicion. “Let’s go back to the TARDIS. We’ll figure this out. I promise,” The Doctor pledged and hoped she hadn’t just made a promise she couldn’t keep.

________________________________________  
“I travelled through a dimensional portal,” The girl repeated incredulously. 

“Yeah. It’s the only thing that makes sense. It would explain why you remember a different timeline. On Woman Wept, there was a flash of light and then I found you laying on the ice. A flash of light isn’t uncommon when it comes to teleportation. It makes sense.”

The girl grimaced. She was taking this whole situation surprisingly well. “Can you get me back?”

The Doctor nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “That’s the thing… There’s an unlimited amount of alternate universes. First I’d have to pinpoint your dimension of origin. That’s like… finding a needle in a haystack amongst thousands of haystacks. Then, I have to determine where the crack between dimensions is located. Not to mention there’s always a chance that the portal’s location will behave unpredictably.” The Doctor frowned.

“Can you get me back or not?” The girl pressed.

“Theoretically, yes. It could take a while, though.”

“How long?”

“Could be days if we get lucky. If not… Months. Maybe even years.”

The girl took a deep breath and looked away. “What am I supposed to do in the meantime? Wait?” 

“I could drop you off, give you plenty of money and pick you up when I can get you home.” The girl crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. The Doctor was reminded in that moment of how young the girl was. She was just a kid, and the Doctor had just said that she was going to drop her off in an unfamiliar world and let her fend for herself… She quickly added, “Or, you can stay with me for the time being. If you want.”

For the first time since she met the girl, the girl smiled. It was a ghost of a smile, but a smile nonetheless. “I would like to stay with you.”

“It can be dangerous,” The Doctor warned. 

“I am familiar with danger,” The girl retorted. “And I heal.”

“Alright. Where do you want to for your first trip?” She grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Laura went through the dimensional portal when she was disoriented from a Purifier attack that took place in All-New X-Men #20. I wasn’t sure what the date or year was within comics continuity so I had the date Laura give be a day after that issue was released.


End file.
